supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bones Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Gloria: "Wow, this is the biggest family I have ever seen!" Announcer: "Gloria heads off to California on a mission to save a family with 500 adopted children." Joanne: "SOFIA DULCE BONES!" Bruno: "I hate you, mummy!" Submission Reel Meeting the Adopted Kids from Japan see Takumi, Ayaka, Kenji, Mao, Ai, Yuki, Yoshi, Kenta, Yuta, Kouki, Sakura, Sota, Ku, Megumi, Miyu, Daito, Tomoyo, Ren, Rina and Momoka gathered in the living room, watching a movie called Pokémon 3 the Movie: Spell of the Unown Gloria: "Hello there, darlings. Nice to meet all of you. My name is Gloria," Japanese vigintuplets get confused Joanne: "They do not understand English." Takumi: "、グロリアをあなたに会えて喜んで." (Translated to: "Pleased to meet you, Gloria.") Meeting the Adopted Kids from Poland Joanne: "We have Agata, Bazyil, Aniela, Bendek, Dobry, Filipina, Kaz, Lilka, Jadzia, Jedrek, Jagienka, Jedrzej, Otylia, Stanislaw, Ksena, Lolek, Wanda, Zbigniew, Piotr and Truda." Introducing the Kids from Canada meet Blake, Levi, Liam, Avery, Carter, Grayson, Danica, Eva, Emmet, Owen, Evelyn, Nevaeh, Scarlett, Nora, Piper, Wyatt, Hudson, Owen, Felix and Teagan. Joanne: "These are our vigintuplets from Canada. They are 2 1/2 years old." Gloria: "Hello, there. Nice to meet all of you." Owen: "Nice to meet you too, Gloria!" Gloria: "How are you?" Teagan: "I am fine, thank you." Louie: "They are all well-behaved." Meeting the Adopted Kids from Thailand Louie: " " Joanne: "They are all sweet well-behaved little angels." Kids from Australia Joanne: "Now, I will show you the kids from Australia. Their names are Lark, Audrianna, Kaelen, Kiel, Adaline, Abbey, Adnoartina, Darniel, Lawson, Bruno, Honour, Bindi, Lachlan, Elias, Gavin, Jewel, Jody, Jaylen, Hayley and Coleen." Gloria: "OK." appears Jewel: "G'day!" Bindi: "G'day, Gloria." Joanne: "Bindi, Jewel, Jody, Abbey, Lark and Hayley are well-behaved." Introducing the kids from South Korea meet Kwang-sun, Gi, Shin, Ji-min, Joonsuh, Ye-jun, Hyo, Mun-Hee, Hyeonwoo, In-Su, Cho-Hee, Hae-Won, Kyung, Mi-Ok, Mi-Cha, Woo-jin, Joosuh, Eun-Kyung, Sang-Ook and Jin-Kyong Introducing the kids from France Joanne: "Here we have the kids from France," another room, we see Margot, Capucine, Clémentine, Flavie, Lorenzo, Pierre, Axel, Hugo, Maëlys, Yanis, Gabriel, Louise, Ambre, Eclair, Coline, Thibaut, Vincent, Elliot, Simon and Eloise Eclair: "Salut, Gloria." (translates to: "Hi, Gloria.") Kids from India Joanne: "We have Shanti, Apu, Asha, Yogi, Arlet, Brinda, Deepnita, Daruka, Cala, Baka, Aja, Paras, Ashok, Ananda, Mallika, Naveen, Avatari, Shasta, Mojil and Bansi." Kids from Germany Joanne: "Over there is Huey, Delaware, Kaiser, Johanna, Johan, Dale, Mathilda, Lotte, Daniel, Irma, Guy, Louis, Ludwig, Augustus...and there's Diesel, Abelinda, Sonja, Tanner, Trula and Nixie." Kids from China Joanne: "That's Miao, Mulan, Fang, Chien Po, Hai, Mei-Lin, Ping, Zhou, Bao-Zhi, Chang, Lang-Hao, Ushi, Xiang, Wing, Xiu Mei, Zhen, Yang, Dao, Deshi and Fu-han." Introducing the kids from Greece Joanne: "There is Gogo, Katerina, Athanasios, Eleni, Ioannis, Nikolaos, Christos, Panagiotis, Dimitrios, Kostas, Maria, Vaso, Angeliki, Paraskevi, Basiliki, Aikaterini, Georgios, Vasileios, Evangelos and Georgia." Gogo: "Hello, Gloria." Introducing the kids from New Zealand Kids from Spain Joanne: "This is Miguel, Francisca, Tulio, Dolores, María Carmen, Antonio, Juan Carlos, Ramón, Luis, Jesús, Antonia, Manuel, Pilar, Concepción, Isabel Ángeles, Ángel, Sergios, Mónica, Raquel and Yolanda." Introducing the kids from Turkey Louie: "In here, we have Bash, Can, Altim, Gokmen, Damla, Akay, Ender, Meltem, Doga, Umay, Zeki, Ruzgar, Kiral, Deniz, Sevilen, Ugur, Yagmur, Umut, Aysel and Kadri." Kids from North Korea Kids from Mexico see Alejandro, Isabella, Sofia, Iker, Matias, Camila, Romia, Regina, Santiago, Diego, Vincete, Leonardo, Ximena, Victoria, Renata, Nicolás, Emiliano, Sebastian, Mateo, Valeria, and Valentina Diego: "Hola, Gloria!" (translates to: "Hello, Gloria!") Gloria: "Hola to you, too." Kids from the Wales see Harrison, Angus, Rhys, Reece, Noah, Amelia, Mikayla, Gemma, Zara, Tayla, Caleb, Vanessa, Chloe, Logan, Brock, Jacinta, Brontë, Zane, Adam and Tamara Kids from Scotland Gloria: "Who are the kids from Scotland?" Joanne: "Their names are Jock, Kyla, Rob Roy, Cora, Dhoire, Kendrix, Blaney, Minna, Tavey, Fearcharia, Fiona, Tara, Montgomery, Wynda, Torri, Robina, Mackenzie, Thane, Uisdean and Sinclair." Introducing the kids from Finland Kids from Italy Joanne: "We have Pablo, Dino, Alfredo, Giovanni, Angelo, Capri, Aldo, Bambi, Pietro, Carla, Rita, Marizzio, Marcello...Francesca, Elena, Concetta, Gino, Bella, Contessa and Diva." Meeting the kids from Ireland Joanne: "Gloria, meet these kids from Ireland." Gloria: "Tell me their names." Vigintuplet #1: "I'm Dylan," vigintuplet #2: "I'm Ciara." Vigintuplet #3: "Keeva," Vigintuplet #4: "Sam," Vigintuplet #5: "Darragh." Vigintuplet #6: "Brianna." Vigintuplet #7: "Cassidy." Vigintuplet #8: "Alroy." Vigintuplet #9: "Sinead." Vigintuplet #10: "Clooney." Vigintuplet #11: "Emmet." Vigintuplet #12: "Enda." Vigintuplet #13: "Gearoid." Vigintuplet #14: "Hugh." Vigintuplet #15: "Gael." Vigintuplet #16: "Nuala." Vigintuplet #17: "Fergus." Vigintuplet #18: "Rionach." Vigintuplet #19: "Bartley." Vigintuplet #20: "And I'm Colleen." Kids from Vietman Joanne: "We have Emily-Michelle..." Kids from Russia Joanne: "We have Anna, Igor, Czar, Alexel, Platon, Gleb, Pyotr, Sava, Olesia, Natasha, Irina, Oktyabrina, Liubov, Ksenia, Konstantin, Anatoliy, Pavel, Elizaveta, Orya and Melora." Kids from Ghana Joanne: "There's Eddy..." Introducing the kids from Tanzania Observation Begins Gloria: "It wasn't long before Diego kicked off." runs away from Joanne and runs outdoors naked Diego: "Nos vemos pronto, idiota tonto!" (translates to: "See you soon, silly idiot!") Joanne: "Come back here, Diego, and put your clothes on before someone sees you!" Diego: "Cierra la boca, maldita mujer!" (translates to: "Shut your mouth, you freaking lady!") cut to: Gloria: "Did anybody in this family ruin any holidays?" Joanne: "Why yes. Halloween was simply awful." Gloria: " " Louie: "And " Gloria: " " Obaervation Continues Bruno: "Hey, Yoshi! Can Mario ride you?" Naughty Pit Super Naughty Pit Around the World Reward Chart Green Smoothie Reflection Room Naughty Swivel Naughty Chair Stay in Bed Learn English Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts